turbo: what might have happened
by crazychild101
Summary: hi me again. alright. ever wondered what might of happened had andros had met the rangers in the tubo series. heres my take on what might of happened. androsashley


CrazyChild101: extreme boredom and going through old movies tends to be trouble.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except to story line and plot. I think?

Ever wondered what would happen if Andros met Ashley, Carlos, TJ, Cassie, and Justin in the turbo series? I did. Here is how I think it might have gone.

_Italic thoughts_

Cc101:Don't these look like rail road tracks

Ashley was walking around the park after school. Most of the time she would have gone to the surf spot or hung out like a normal teenager. _But she just needed to get away. It felt like something was missing. She couldn't quite place it but knew it had to do with her non- existing love life. She was bored out of her mind. All Cassie could talk about was the phantom ranger. She had a crush on him big time. It's all she could think about. And Carlos had Emily. TJ had a major crush on a new girl that had moved here from NY and couldn't stop staring at her in the classes that they had together. The only one that didn't seem to have been bit by the love bug was Justin. But it's only a matter of time till he has a crush on someone to._ Thinking back over what she just thought she realized she was jealous. She was jealous of the fact that her friends had found people to love.

She was nearing a bunch of trees that lined the path. If she hadn't been stuck in her own thoughts she might have noticed the odd silence that hung in the air. And that no one was around. Or she might have noticed the faint glow around the trees and path. But since she was in her thoughts she didn't notice any of the above. The others would surely tease her later when they figured out what she did by accident. But that's getting ahead. She was still walking towards the glowing area without knowing it. As soon as she did walk through it though she knew something was wrong. For one thing her communicator zapped her and she got that sinking feeling in her gut. Bringing her communicator to her mouth she tried to contact the others. All she got was static. When she tried the command center it was the same.

Ashley " Guess I'm on my own." looking around .

All of the sudden Piranhatrons and Elgar show up.

Elgar "that's right little girl. You are on your own and you're going down." Ashley backed up and fell into a defensive position. Piranhatrons started circling her and that's when she realized that there was another type of robot there. They were silver and had a weird type of weapons. They were shaped like elongated D's.( they're Quantrons

(spelling?)) Elgar "Attack."

ELSE WHERE

Unknown female voice " There has been a sighting of Quantrons just below us"

Unknown male voice "thanks DECA."

DECA "your welcome Andros."

Andros "Let's rocket"

Automated voice "3,3,5. siren. ………………..Morphing complete."

Andros " Teleport now."

Back down in the park

Ashley _Fuck, I need to morph soon or I won't be alive to see tomorrow!_ " Shift into Turbo!" as soon as she morphed she had to duck down and block. She just barely blocked a kick to her stomach. She continued fighting for 15 to 20 mins. Andros came flying in on the red galaxy glider just as Ashley is kicked back by a quantron. The number had greatly decreased but she wasn't going to be able to take much more of this. All of a sudden Ashley became aware of a red ranger on some weird kind of short surf board that floated. He was blasting the weird robots. All she was able to do at this point was block.

Andros _there is already a yellow ranger here. And she isn't doing well either. I'm surprised they would send a weakling girl to do something she obviously can't do._

Elgar "good bring her in. Divatox will be glad to know her ambush worked. Whaa What? Who are you? Get out of here. Mind your own business. Scat."

Andros _They ambushed her? No wonder she is doing so badly._ All of a sudden one of the robots got a good kick in and sent Ashley frying. She hit a tree and demorphed in a shower of golden sparkles.

Ashley "ouch. That hurt. Ahhh" the Piranhatrons grabbed her and dragged her towards Elgar. Ashley _Great my luck. I get to see the bonehead and the evil wannabe all in one crappy day. Man the fighting took a lot out of me. I don't think that I can fight my way out of this. And who is that red ranger? I've never seen him before. Aw man the others are gonna make fun of me for weeks._

Andros _Great I have to save an amateur. Just great and she's going to need medical attention. Great I get to look after a baby. But, she is pretty. No, she is a wimp._

At the command center an hour earlier.

Alpha 6 "Dimitria(spelling?) I lost track of Ashley's morphing signal and can't get a signal on her communicator."

Dimitria " Alpha calm down. Contact the others and see if they can figure out what's wrong if anything. Try to see if anything is wrong with the system."

Alpha " Alright I'll contact the others. Let's hope it's just a glitch in the system." After hitting a few buttons.

The surf spot. Half an hour later, this is about the time that Ashley morphed

TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Justin had just finished eating their lunch and talking about Ashley's weird behavior.

TJ " I guess we all have been a little preoccupied this last break from fighting."

Carlos " Ya. You , no offense, have been drooling over the new girl Tessa. I've been with Emily. Cassie has been moping over the weird ranger phantom dude. And" he was interrupted by Cassie "hey! I have not…. Never mind. I guess I have been a little unreliable lately"

Justin " Ya. We all have been. I've been hanging out with my dad and Ashley hasn't complained one bit that there is no one around but it is hurting her bit by bit." Chime in the back round from their communicators.

Cassie " Ya we all just kind of forgot about her. She doesn't have anyone our age she can talk to and share her secrets with." Chime in back round again. "At least most of them. We all depended on her and we let her down." Chime! And they finally notice it. Looking around they find a corner and TJ lifts his communicator to his mouth.

" TJ here. What's up alpha?"

Alpha " Yo TJ. Is Ashley with you?"

Carlos " No. just TJ, Cassie, Justin , and me. Why?"

Alpha " Do you know where she was going after school?"

Cassie "Umm"

TJ "Uhhh"

Carlos "Ahhh"

Justin sighs " Ya she was going to the park why alpha is sumthing wrong?"

Alpha 6 " We lost track of her signal and can't contact her. We'll check over the park again. Can you guy's go over there and see if anything is wrong visually?"

Cassie " Sure."

TJ " Lets go guys. It'll take a little while to get there."

At the park

Ashley was just thrown in front of Elgar and had gotten her hands bound. The mysterious red ranger had abandoned his glider and was fighting hand to hand. There was only 5 left and Ashley was losing consciousness. She had been kicked in the stomach; had been hit in the head before too. Andros saw that she was just barely holding onto consciousness. Andros _'great she definitely needs medical attention now. I should just leave her here. But she is cute. Ahhh. No I can't think like that.'_ Andros had just finished off the last of the robots and was heading over to where the girl and monster were. Ashley was in front of Elgar trying to get up. Ashley _' I've got to get up.'_ All the sudden Elgar whacked her in the head hard. And she fell unconscious with the red ranger as her last sight.

The other side of the park.

TJ and the others had just entered the park on the other side when their communicator went off. They looked around and saw no one.

TJ "TJ here. What's up?"

Alpha " Guys there is a disturbance on the west side of the park. It's similar to that of a force field. Think you can get there?"

Carlos " Ya. We're on our way."

TJ " Come on guys lets get going."

Cassie " I hope Ashley's alright."

Justin " Ya. Me too."



Elgar " Alright grab her and let's go."

Now, Andros was coming up and hearing that called his galaxy glider. Shooting over there he grabbed her and got out of there just as TJ, Cassie, Justin and Carlos got there. All they saw was Elgar retreat. They didn't see Andros with Ashley.

On the mega ship.

Deca was surprised that Andros had brought anyone up, and was getting yelled at because she didn't tell him that anyone was down there. Ashley was in the medical bay. And made Deca do tests to find out to what extent Elgar had hurt her.

Andros " Why didn't you say anyone was down there? I wouldn't have gone down."

Deca " You never asked. The stranger has a concussion, a few bruised ribs and a broken arm aside from being exhausted and a mess. Besides that, she is fine."

Andros, without realizing it, heaved a sigh of relief. Deca saw it though and was, yet again, surprised.

Andros " Do you know when she will wake up?"

Deca " It is uncertain, so no, I do not know when she will wake up."

Deca " How about you check on her. If she does wake up it will do her better to wake up and have another person in the room. Not a disembodied voice."

Andros " Fine. Fine." Andros was on his way to the medical bay when he thought of something.

Andros "Lets rocket."

Computer "5, 5, 3. siren………………….. morphing complete." The Red Astro ranger walked onto the lift. If Deca was human she would be shaking her head in exasperation. The medical bay was quiet and peaceful.

The strange girl was still unconscious and had a cast on her left arm. Andros ' Her hair looks golden with the way the light is hitting it. It……It looks pretty. No I can't think that way. Everyone I have ever cared about or cares about me gets hurt or worse.( CC101:but everyone has an annoying voice that contradicts them and anything that they say at least most people do whether it is in their head or not. That voice for Andros will be symbolized by An.)

'An. But you know that you want to like her. And to care for her. And have her care for you.'

Andros 'What are you talking about I don't even know her. Nor do I want to. She could have died down there for all I care.'

'An. Then why did you bring her up here. Why didn't you leave her down there with Divitox's henchmen?'

Andros 'Leave me alone.'

Andros was startled out of his thoughts because Ashley had started groaning, and tossing and turning in her sleep.

Andros ' Wonder what's the matter'

'An. Oh but you would wouldn't you'

Andros steadily ignored the voice in his head. He went over and touched her forehead and realized even with his gloves on he could feel she had a fever.

Andros "Deca. Why didn't you tell me she had a fever?"

Deca "She has a fever? Maybe you should stay with her to make sure she is okay."

She said it more as a command than a suggestion.

Andros "Wait. What?" But it was no use Deca had already shut off her light and closed and locked the door.

Andros "Deca! Come on. Sigh. Fine. I'll stay. Can I have a pillow and two sleeping bags plus pj's please Deca?"

Deca "Alright." And in a flash of light they were next to Ashley's bed. Deca then proceeded to shut off her light again. Andros looks surprised "What?"

Andros "I give up."

Ashley started tossing again.

Andros 'Now what do I do with you?' he went over and rested his hand on her shoulder and she calmed down again. 'I wonder why she does that. Oh well might as well get my bed set out.'

Back on Earth in the turbo chamber.

Dimmitri "Alpha have you figured out what the field was yet?"

Alpha "Yes. Apparently it stopped transmissions from coming out."

Carlos "So basically we wouldn't know she was calling and all she would get was static?"

Dimitri "Yes. Exactly."

Cassie "Wouldn't she be able to sense the evil if she couldn't see it?"

TJ "If she was as stuck in her thoughts as deep as we were then she wouldn't notice anything."

Justin "Ya. When she gets thinking and stuff she kind of goes on autopilot."

Cassie "You don't" alpha accidentally interrupted "An UFS ( cc101: unidentified ship. I think it's cute.) has been in orbit around earth for awhile. It looks Kerovian."

The last part was directed at Dimitri.

Dimmitri "Could we try and contact it? Is there any possibility that it could be the mega ship?"

On the mega ship

Deca "Andros there is an incoming transmission from earth should I answer it?"

Andros "Yes Deca."

Deca "They are requesting visual and wish to speak with you. Should I re route it to the terminal next to you?"

Andros "Over a little. I don't think that the rangers would be happy if they saw their teammate on the medical bed. They may think that I kidnapped her."

The transmission came through and Andros was facing the screen with the view of the turbo chamber with 4 morphed Turbo rangers, Alpha, Dimitri, and the Phantom ranger, who showed up a half an hour ago and was filled in on the problem. The problem being that Ashley was missing and they have no idea where she was and there was a UFS circling Earths atmosphere. That and Alpha was trying to contact it.

Andros "Yes. Is there something I can do for you?"

TJ "You could tell us who you are first off. Then what you're doing here."

Cassie wacks him in the stomach. "That's rude, you could have been a little more polite." She told him.

Andros "I am the Red Astro ranger that is all you need to know. Who are you to call up here and demand answers?"

Carlos "We four " gesturing to Cassie TJ Justin and himself. "Are the Turbo rangers but our fifth ranger has gone missing."

Dimitri "I am Dimitri" ( cc101: I don't know much about her. So she might be ooc. Along with Alpha 6.)

Alpha "I'm alpha 6. Dude. I take care of the command center."

Andros "That's too bad about your friend. Any idea who took her?"

Justin "We think Divatox might have taken her. We aren't sure yet though."

So far Phantom had been leaning against the wall silently.

Phantom "You still haven't explained what you're doing in orbit around Earth." Everybody turned and looked at him but since he was morphed they couldn't see his expression.

Andros "I am tracking the movement of Quantrons. Apparently there was some on Earth. Now if you don't mind I'm going to sleep. Good night." And with that he cut the transmission. The reason wasn't totally true. Ashley had started tossing again and he couldn't figure out what was going on.

Deca "That was a rude way to end that."

Andros "Yeah I know. It's just the girl started tossing again. I don't think it would go over well if they found out I had their teammate when they don't know who I am. Even if shadow was there."

Deca "That….is a good point but still….you should de morph I doubt she would know or recognize who you are and if we have to we can modify her" Deca never got to finish that sentence because Andros interrupted.

Andros "WHAT? No. It's safer this way. She won't care for some one cold and mean. She won't get hurt. No one else shall get hurt." He said the last part so softly Deca almost missed it.

Back on earth. In the turbo chamber.

TJ "That was abrupt"

Dimitri "It was Deca on the mega ship alright."

Phantom "That was the Kerovian ranger."

Justin "Kerovian?"

Cassie "What's that?"

Dimitri "Kerovian's where a race that lived on KO-35 until it was attacked. Kerovian's are human."

Carlos "You mean that he is the red ranger for KO-35?"

Alpha "Ya."

Dimitri "It is late. If we find any thing we'll call you. How about you all go home and sleep. You won't be any good to anyone tired."

Alpha "Ya guys go home. You guys need rest."

TJ "Is that your way of saying that you don't want us around any longer?"

Alpha "You could say that."

Up on the mega ship.

Andros had just finished setting out his sleeping bag, and was putting a cold compress on Ashley's head. He had already put a blanket on her. Her forehead was hot but she was shivering. He was also still morphed so Deca wouldn't talk or help him. He knew he was being stubborn, but she could wake up at any moment. He didn't even know her, and yet he wanted to know her, to protect her, and make sure she didn't get hurt. He had never felt this before, and it scared him. He had been orbiting earth for awhile. He had even gone down a couple of times. When there wasn't any attacks, and had seen her hanging out with her friends. And playing the park with the little kids at the park when her family went with her. She moved extremely gracefully. He didn't know she was a power ranger. He didn't stalk her, nor did he follow her, it's just he went and checked out the town called Angel Grove. It was a pretty good town considering that it gets attacked on a weekly basis. He had actually talked to her once, he had accidentally bumped into her when she was going to the library one time. She was alone at the time and had been crying. He had grabbed her arms and just barely kept them both upright, but she dropped her books in surprise. The other times he had seen her she had been happy and laughing. When he had said he was sorry and asked what was wrong she just shook her head and said nothing was wrong, and that she was sorry too. He helped her pick up her books, and said see you later. He hadn't actually thought that he would see her again. That had been two days ago. He still didn't know whether she had been talking about the bumping into each other, or something else

'In Ashley's dream.'

Ashley "What? What's going on?" she was sprawled on the ground she sat up and saw TJ, Justin, Cassie, and Carlos standing above her. All the sudden her step mother was there also.

TJ "You failed us. You didn't win."

Justin "Your supposed to be one of us. You're a ranger. Rangers don't fail."

Cassie "We all could've take them why can't you? Because you're a prep. A cheerleader."

Carlos "Nothing you do is right. You should just turn in your turbo key."

Mrs. Hammond "You lied to us. You lied to me and your father. All you do is lie. That's all your good at."

Her brother, Jeff, and her father showed up to.

Jeff "You failed again. You shouldn't even live while others die for YOUR mistakes."

Mr. Hammond "You don't even care. All you care about is yourself"

She couldn't figure out what they were talking about. Today was all fuzzy. She remembered school. She remembered telling Justin something. She remembered the others going someplace, but she was sad? She couldn't remember. She did remember a red ranger that was unfamiliar. He rode on some weird kind of surf board thing. They were still yelling at her but she just tuned them out. All of a sudden she was slapped in the face. Stunned she looked up and saw her step mom about to slap her in the face again when everything became slightly unfocused and got lighter gradually.

Ashley 'It is a dream?'

Smack. Her step mom had slapped her again in the same place. And then Ashley was in a weird room with the unknown red ranger standing just to her left. She also realized that her arm was in a cast and sling, her fibs hurt, and her head hurt also the room was spinning. She fell back toward the pillow when the red ranger caught her shoulders before she hurt herself.

Ashley "Thanks." He lowered her down slowly.

Andros "You welcome. You shouldn't move to quickly. You have a concussion.

Ashley "Ok…….who are you? Your not from earth …are you?" she gave him a weird look.

Ashley "Everything is so blurry."

Andros sighed "That's because you have a concussion. My name is…is not important. Most people call me Astro red. And no I'm not from earth." Andros shook his head he gave her the look.(CC101: you know the one that's part annoyance part exasperation. Where it seems that he's talking down on you. ya that one.) even though he knew she couldn't tell with him morphed. Ashley "So….. where are you from?" when he didn't answer her she thought she might have been prying. " I I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

Andros shook his head. "No. its not that. It's okay. It's just that I haven't had someone to talk to in awhile."

Deca "I resent that."

Ashley started again and just caught herself from falling off the bed. Unfortunately everything started to spin again. Andros steadied her and said to Deca "You don't exactly count Deca."

Ashley "Huh? Who's that?" Andros looks at her then realizes who she's talking about. "Oh. That's Deca. She's an AI ( I think)" Ashley gave him a dead pan look. "And that would be……"

Andros gives her the look again and said "AI means Artificial intelligence. It's a type of computer program."

Ashley "Oh. I didn't know." She blushes because Andros's hand hasn't moved from her shoulder.

Deca "You should both get some sleep.

Ashley "Night."

Andros "Night."

Andros watches as Ashley falls into a peaceful sleep. He then goes over to his makeshift bed and dimorphs "Night Deca."

Deca "Good night Andros."

CC101: so what do ya think? This chapter will come down when I finish it later but this is just a sneak peek. well R&R. bye


End file.
